Missing moment Hermione vs Lavande tome 6
by Ocee
Summary: Ron est à l'infirmerie après son empoisonnement. Hermione s'est réconciliée avec lui mais Lavande ne voit pas cela d'un très bon oeil... Le temps des explications est venu. Laquelle des deux sorcières aura le dernier mot ? OS


Missing moment du chapitre 19 (tome 6)

(avant le match de Quidditch contre Poufsouffle)

**Disclaimer **: tout dans ce one-shot appartient à JK Rowling, sauf la scène en elle-même, et je n'ai pas touché une seule noise pour son écriture !

**Note** : fic écrite pour un concours organisé sur le skyblog de ron-et-mione il y a un moment. Le sujet était d'imaginer un dialogue entre Hermione et Lavande et je me suis régalée. En effet, qui mieux qu'Hermione pouvait remettre Lavande à sa place ?

* * *

Lavande attendait Hermione dans la salle commune qui était presque déserte. Elle l'avait suivie après le repas pour confirmer ses soupçons. Melle Je-sais-tout avait bien été, une fois de plus, à l'infirmerie pour voir Ron, _son_ Ron.

Cela faisait deux heures maintenant et Lavande avait eu le temps de préparer son discours. Oh, ça oui ! Elle allait l'entendre, Hermione, son discours et elle ne la laisserait pas filer avant qu'elle lui ait dit ses quatre vérités.

Le portrait de la grosse dame pivota justement à ce moment-là, laissant passer une Hermione radieuse. Lavande fit une grimace, ça commençait mal : pourquoi Hermione avait-elle ce sourire ? Ron était-il réveillé ? Lui avait-il parlé ? Il n'avait pourtant pas ouvert l'œil depuis son hospitalisation, en tout cas, pas à chaque fois que Lavande y allait…

- Hermione ! Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ? demanda Lavande en se jetant quasiment sur elle.

- Euh… oui, répondit l'intéressée dont le visage s'était quelque peu figé.

Elle redoutait en effet ce moment. Elle n'avait nullement envie de parler à Lavande depuis le premier soir où elle l'avait vue littéralement collée à Ron et encore moins maintenant, alors qu'elle s'était réconciliée avec lui et qu'elle voyait bien qu'il faisait tout pour éviter Lavande. Ce n'était pas à elle de s'expliquer mais à Ron…

- Tu viens de l'infirmerie, n'est-ce pas ? lui sortit Lavande sur un ton qui se voulait calme mais où perçait une lueur de colère.

- En effet, dit doucement Hermione.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es allée voir Ron ? Et surtout pourquoi tu vas le voir si souvent depuis son accident ?

- Eh bien, ça me paraît logique, répliqua froidement Hermione devant le ton impérieux de Lavande. Et elle ajouta simplement : Ron est mon ami.

- Ah oui ? Et depuis quand vous vous êtes réconciliés ? Vous ne vous êtes pas parlé pendant des mois et là, brusquement, vous êtes de nouveau amis. Tu es vraiment pathétique, tu cherches juste à profiter de lui. Tu veux faire ton intéressante en racontant à tout le monde comment mon petit ami s'est fait empoisonner et…

- Attends une minute ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne crois pas que tu inverses les rôles, là ? commença à s'énerver Hermione. Moi, intéressée ? C'est la meilleure ! D'abord l'empoisonnement de Ron n'intéresse pas grand monde à mon avis, et je me moque pas mal d'être i_intéressante/i_, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. En plus, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis mise à tourner autour de lui une fois qu'il est devenu gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch que je sache.

- Ah, c'est ça ! Tu es jalouse alors. Tu ne supportes pas que Ron sorte avec moi depuis qu'il a un peu de notoriété. Krum, Harry, McLaggen. Ils ne te suffisent pas, hein ! Tu veux aussi Ron à ta collection de joueurs ! s'écria Lavande d'un ton victorieux.

- Quoi ? Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles et éclata de rire.

- C'est toi-même qui nous l'as dit je te signale. Que tu ne sortais qu'avec les joueurs de Quidditch vraiment bons!

- Écoute Lavande, reprit plus sérieusement Hermione. Si tu n'as pas compris ce que je faisais à ce moment-là, c'est ton problème, je ne peux rien pour toi. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'enflammes à ce point simplement parce que je me suis réconciliée avec Ron et que je vais le voir à l'infirmerie. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se reparle après une brouille tous les deux et là…

Elle déglutit et essaya d'adopter un ton plus calme :

- Enfin je veux dire, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour lui. Tu peux le comprendre, non ?

- Bien sûr que j'ai eu peur aussi ! Mais bon, c'est passé maintenant. Tu n'es pas obligée de lui tourner autour, répondit une Lavande exaspérée qui se moquait bien des sentiments d'Hermione. De toute façon, je lui dirai la prochaine fois qu'il ferait mieux de te voir moins souvent. Il devrait passer plus de temps avec moi.

- Ça ne semble pas être son avis. Tu n'as aucun droit de m'interdire de le voir et il est très content qu'on se parle à nouveau. Tu n'empêches pas Harry d'aller le voir alors où est le problème ?

- Oh ! Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas ! Je vois bien que tu essayes de me le piquer. Tu as beau nier, je ne suis pas aveugle. Pourquoi tu reviens toujours de l'infirmerie un sourire aux lèvres ? Tu crois que je ne m'aperçois de rien ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là-bas ? Il a besoin de repos je te signale. Quand je vais le voir au moins je le laisse se reposer, moi.

Hermione, dont le teint avait quelque peu rosi, répliqua :

- Dis plutôt qu'il fait semblant de dormir dès que tu entres !

Lavande avait soudain l'air de quelqu'un à qui l'on venait de donner une gifle.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais parler, Lavande, mais plutôt à ton Ron-Ron. Et pour ta gouverne, on ne fait rien de spécial, on discute quand je suis là-bas. Mais ça, je ne sais pas si tu peux le comprendre, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit air supérieur très hermionien. À part son endurance en apnée, je me demande bien ce que tu as appris de Ron ces derniers mois. Bon, maintenant je monte, j'espère que tu avais fini ton interrogatoire.

Et elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, contente d'elle, mais non sans se poser quelques questions : ses sentiments pour Ron paraissaient-ils plus qu'amicaux aux yeux des autres ? Était-ce si évident… ?


End file.
